Leningrad
by Faneda
Summary: Saat Indonesia dan Bosnya berkunjung ke Leningrad, Rusia./OCs. (lil' bit of Russfem!Indo)


**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**Leningrad © Faracchi N**eko** D**arkblue

**.**

**Cover © Kamadoka13 **at **D**eviant**A**rt

**.**

**Warning!**: **C**anon, **OoC**, **O**ne**S**hot, **A**lur **l**ompat-**l**ompat, **M**iss**t**ypo, **DLDR**, **a**bsurd.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada tahun 1950-1965 saat yang paling mesra dalam hubungan diplomatik antara Federasi Rusia dengan Republik Indonesia ditandai dengan kedekatan personal Presiden Indonesia dan Perdana Menteri Rusia—Ir. Soekarno dan Nikita Kruschev—serta banyaknya kerja sama yang dilakukan oleh kedua negara.

Pada tahun 1955, Presiden Republik Indonesia yang pertama berkunjung ke Leningrad bersama PM Nikita Kruschev. Sebuah kota bersejarah di Rusia yang dikenal akan keindahannya (kini bernama St. Petersburg).

"Dinginnya." gumam gadis berambut cokelat yang merupakan personifikasi negara Jamrud Khatulistiwa yang datang bersama bosnya. Ia menggosok-nggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan.

Personifikasi negara Rusia yang berdiri di samping gadis bernama Indonesia langsung melilitkan syal berwarna merah muda yang selalu ia pakai ke leher Indonesia. Syal itu berukuran sangat panjang hingga mampu membungkus leher mereka dengan muda—meskipun selisih tinggi tubuh mereka berbeda jauh. Selain ukurannya yang super panjang, syal berwarna merah muda itu sangat besar bagi Indonesia, hingga membuat hampir separuh wajahnya tertutup syal. Indonesia mengerjapkan matanya. Berkat syal itu, lehernya sudah tidak merasakan kedinginan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Indonesia.

"Sama-sama, _da_." Balas Russia.

..

"Huh, Pak Soekarno sih tidak bilang ke aku kalau Rusia itu sedingin ini. Awalnya kukira memakai mantel saja cukup, ternyata tidak. Kalau tahu begini 'kan aku bisa membeli syal baru." Rajuk Indonesia. Russia yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mengekori bosnya Indonesia dan PM Rusia yang tengah berkeliling Leningrad.

Perdana Menteri Rusia mengajak Ir. Soekarno berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bernama masjid berkubah biru dengan gaya arsitektur Asia Tengah. Bangunan yang semula berfungsi sebagai tempat beribadah kini dialih fungsikan menjadi sebuah gudang. Dengan tersenyum bangga PM Rusia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Ir. Soekarno, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bangunan ini? Indah bukan?"

Soekarno menggeleng dan dengan tegas ia menjawab, "Tidak ada keindahan apa pun di sini."

Indonesia menunduk. Ia mengerti betul alasan bosnya berkata demikian.

Sedangkan Nikita Kruschev mengernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin Leningrad dipandang sebelah mata oleh Soekarno yang dikenal suka akan keindahan. Ia pun bertanya. "Apa alasan Anda berkata demikian?"

"Itu karena fungsi bangunan ini tidak sesuai dengan fungsi yang sesungguhnya."

Nikita terdiam.

...

...

...

Indonesia melepas syal berwarna merah muda yang membungkus lehernya. Ia lalu mengembalikannya pada pemuda bermata violet di depannya. Ia melempar senyum manis pada sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih, Russia."

Russia mengangguk sembari menerima kembali syal miliknya. Senyum khasnya pun terukir di wajah polosnya, "Sama-sama, _da_."

"Ini untukmu." Russia menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari ke Indonesia sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Rusia dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih." Indonesia tersenyum hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih, "Sampai jumpa Russia."

Tak membalas perkataan sang sahabat, Russia membalasnya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Indonesia erat-erat.

..

..

..

Indonesia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Russia. Begitupun Russia yang melakukan hal yang serupa. Iris violet milik Russia menatap sendu ke arah pesawat yang ditumpangi Indonesia kini telah lepas landas. Ia harus berpisah dengan sang sahabat. Setidaknya gadis bermanik coklat karamel itu berkata 'Sampai jumpa' dan bukannya 'Selamat tinggal'.

"Russia, bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"

Russia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ke arah sang Perdana Menteri Rusia yang tengah melempar senyum jahil ke arahnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Nikita Kruschev, "Maksud Anda apa, _da_?"

"A-a—tidak ada apa-apa." Dengan cepat Nikita menggeleng begitu melihat aura-aura suram menguar dari Russia serta pipa keran yang sering ia bawa. Nikita lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan sang personifikasi negara yang memiliki hidung kelewat mancung tersebut.

"Dia kenapa, _da_?" Russia dengan wajah polosnya bertanya. Tak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya pada sang perdana menteri

..

..

..

"Bunga dari siapa?"

Indonesia menoleh ke arah bosnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sambil terkekeh ia menjawab, "Dari Russia, hehe."

Soekarno tersenyum, "Ia baik."

Indonesia mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat sang bos. "Sangat baik." Imbuhnya.

"Anda tahu, Pak? Kata Russia tadi, setelah kunjungan Bapak ke Leningrad, PM Rusia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengembalikan fungsi masjid itu."

Soekarno tersenyum. Begitu pula Indonesia.

**.**

**.**

**Конец**

(Konets/Tamat)

**.**

**.**

Haihaihai! Faracchi desu! :3 Ini fic pertama di fandom Hetalia, fufu x3. Dan saya langsung buat fanfic yang nyeritain persahabatan Rusia dan Indonesia lho... Ahya, sumber cerita fanfic (?) ini saya dapat dari beberapa website. Misalnya dua ini; www. Arishu. Blogspot 2010/08/album-kenangan-hubugnan-indonesia-rusia. html?m=1 dan www. Indonesia. Mid. ru/relat_ind_04. html. Itu spasinya hilangkan yaa, kalo misalnya pengen baca :3 sebenernya banyak kok website yang ngebahas hubungan RussIndo.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! ^O^


End file.
